charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner/Plot
Continuing from last issue, Tyler, Henry and Coop are in the Demonic Wasteland. The fragments of Benjamin Turner's soul have shattered. Demons are attacking them, along with a giant statue of Belthazor. Coop seems disoriented, while Tyler's eyes glow as he charges at the demons. At the Nexus of the All, Prue tries to wake up Kyra, who passed out after the ritual she performed with Prue to discover her true nature. Prue mentions how her sisters abandoned her, while she is still the same person. Kyra laughs, noting that she is not even close. When Prue asks what she is, Kyra asks if she really wants to know. Piper and Paige are worried about Henry and Coop's location, while Phoebe is crying in the bathroom while thinking about Cole. Leo is preparing breakfast for the kids, when Henry, Coop and Tyler crash in through a portal. The sisters charge in demanding answers, while Coop says he doesn't recognize any of them and tries to leave. He stops when he sees Phoebe, which triggers a memory of Phoebe and Cole's wedding. Piper, Leo and the kids wait outside. Paige calls Aidel to take Tyler home and is furious with Henry. She is angry with him for doing something so stupid and dangerous, though Henry replies that she puts their children in danger every single day due to being a Charmed One, leaving Paige in tears. Leo walks in and takes Henry out to cool off. Up in one of the bedroom, Phoebe kisses Coop, though he keeps her at a distance and tries to tell her something. He storms downstairs and reveals that he's not Coop, but Benjamin Turner. Leo takes Henry to a bar and they drink beer. He asks Henry why he went to the Wasteland, and Henry replies that he finally wanted to do something. Prue is trying to process what Kyra told her when Phoebe calls asking for help. Prue says that she is coming over, which surprises the sisters, as they know Prue can't leave the nexus. Phoebe finds Benjamin looking at a picture of Cole. Prue gets ready to leave and Kyra remarks that her sisters suddenly call when they need her. Prue replies that she didn't ask for her opinion or help. Kyra says that she did help and Prue agrees. As a reward, Prue turns Kyra human and opens a portal to take her anywhere she wants. Kyra is overjoyed at first, but then realizes she has no idea what to do with her freedom. Prue replies that she doesn't know either and flies away. When Prue arrives at the manor, her sisters ask how she can leave the nexus. Prue replies that she is the nexus. Benjamin and Phoebe are in the garden, talking about Cole. Due to Prue's arrival, her family begins hurting, including the children. Prue asks Benjamin if he wants to live or pass on. When Benjamin says he wants to live, she extracts his soul from Coop, who wakes up with no memory of what happened. Prue teleports to a cemetery, where it is revealed that she resurrected Benjamin in the body of his son, Cole. Prue extends her hand, saying they can help each other. Category:Season 10 Plots Category:Plot Sections